worldofaltaeviarfandomcom-20200214-history
State of Caeranholm
Overview The State of Caeranholm is one of five remaining realms of the former United Kingdom of Gravenburg and Zumwaelt. It is located in the East of Hiperios, bordering the realms of Gravenhurst and ... // to be added. Its ruler is Castellan Maximillian von Tarwitz, ruling as an elected monarch. Caeranholm is one of five splinter domains which are left after a great civil war in the former United Kingdom of Gravenburg and Zumwaelt. The only thing which is left still kept by the survivors is the currency. It is common for the realms to fight each other as everyone sees itself as the true heir to the throne of the United Kingdom, though due to this continuous wars, the realms signed a treaty to prevent the total destruction of all realms. This treaty was signed in the 8th year after the fall of the United Kingdom and declared areas where the war can take place, all realms agreed, so did Caeranholm. Since then the different nations are at war, a war which is lasting already 26 years. Caeranholm is one of the "larger" participants with a poplation of about 60.000 while three others have just about 50.000. Only the Republic of Zumwaelt has more, numbering 73.000. Caeranholms economy is focussed on agrar production and has an exceptional horse breeding society. The people of Caeranholm are mostly proud and patriotc, but not very educated, therefore the upper classes hold the control of nearly everything. The electoral monarchy allows only the participation of council members who are generally feudal lords, rich merchants, military commanders and academics. Therefore the population itself has not much to say and the stateform has many similarities with aristocracy. History The Agony Era Caeranholm was quite far away from the centre of political disrupation which happened when the XXX Empire imploded. Over night hundreds of minor lords declared war on each other, ignored the central government, razed, looted and burned whereever they could and then moved on to find more to destroy. Not enough devastating rainfalls and storms hit Hiperios. Todays scientist are clueless about what happened. In the East of Hiperios where Caeranholm lies, though not existed yet, the results of the collapsing Empire were far away but could still be felt fiercely. The only city which survived this destructive time and still stands today is Arndheim, due its natural defence at the roots of the mountains. Back then the area of Caeranholm was barely populated or even cultivated. Still every piece of land, every tree even the smallest rocks were used as reason for a war. The lord of Arndheim fought a bloody war to seize the areas around the mountains and to fortify his claim on the domain. In the area of the swamps eastern of the Red Ridge hills, where later the Battle of Red Ridge should happen, the largest city of the region fell. Besieged from all sides, it is not known what happened to the population, but tales which passed through the time tell of slaughter by those who attacked the city. Even the name has been forgotten. Though not only the chaos inflicted by humans did its damage, the nature demanded a high price as well. Rain which founded lakes where a valley had been, storms which eradicated whole forrests. The lands of todays Caeranholm were in chaos. Still the story tellers and historians say, it was not as horrifying as elsewhere towards the centre of Hiperios. The Age of Dispair The Agony Era was meant to last 500 years, it is a wonder that anything survived the time and that knowledge from before this time was still available. But the surface of the world had changed completely. Not chaos was ruling anymore, but now it was ignorance and distrust. The collapse of the former huge XX Empire gave the people the lesson not to trust their neighbours, not to believe in peace. Those who remained victors after the storms ended became new feudal lords with completely new organised landmarks and borders. Wars emerged for nothing except simple distrust, technology stagnated, academics were condemned as they were not able to find a reason for what happened. They were even hunted down and crucified or burnt in some areas of Hiperios. Anyone who questioned the local lord, who mentioned a neighbour was looked at with distrust. The only positive development was that the population was growing again, but this brought problems as the lords did not want to feed their people, at least not all of them. In some aspects this era was more frustrating than the one before. The Age of Enlightenment Ignorance should last nearly a thousand years where the whole of Hiperios did not move in any way. In the meantime on Jaericavias a culture of scientists and academics developed. They left the dark times behind and tried to restore ancient knowledge, find new ideas and develop new technologies. At this time as only knowing other continent to Hiperios, a few coast region traded with Jaericavias and so the first bits of enlightenment made its way into Hiperios. Not only a religion found its way into Hiperios, which was absent since the Agony Era, but also many new technologies like blackpoweder or printing, latter one directly related to the spreading of religion. Though even if there was now the possibility to produce masses of texts and books - nobody could read. Reading was a skill which nearly disappeared on the largest continent. It was something only known to intellectuals or so called mystics. Started by a few realms which opened the first school for nobles the idea of reading spread faster than anyone would have imagined and finally reached Caeranholm, which was realm divided into two at this time, but living in peace. Caeranholm adopted the idea and hired several academics to build a school in Sinagatar, the city was divided. In the centre of it, being on the borders a school should be built. This school became the heart of enlightenment in the realm of the later Caeranholm. During this time the two states grew together as it seemed possible to co-exist even with major differences in believe and culture. The new faith coming to Hiperios took as deep roots as the other things which were new. The whole of the continent was soon flooded by people who called themselves preachers. They told stories of loving and hating brothers which decide about the fate of the whole world. Protecting mankind from evil and that the Agony Era was punishment for the human race and it could happen again. The people were impressed and scared and therefore already addicted to the idea of religion. The Era of Unification Leaving the distrust behind in the Age of Enlightenment the people of Hiperios became more open minded and hearted, of course there were still wars. People always fight and sturggle to achieve goals. 200 Years after the trade with Jaericavias was established, Caeranholm and its ally and the region was hit by another war, declared by the neighbour realm, the United Kingdom of Gravenburg and Zumwaelt. Due to the overwhelming power of the united forces, Caeranholm and its neighbour state stood no chance against the enemy who was superior in number and technology. Caeranholm became what it is today, melted with its neighbour and part of the United Kingdom of Gravenburg and Zumwaelt. This was first seen as a curse, but through the years the Caerani started to accept it and the interior hostilities between the realms ceased and a time of prosperity started. The United Kingdom cared for its people, supported growth and helped with local issues. It became usual for the original Graven Dynasty to marry nobles of the former captured realms. The confusion of blood was ignored as it worked for a long time. The War of Graven Succession The last King of the United Kingdom of Gravenburg and Zumwaelt died and left no heir. Now the messed up blood lines became a major issue. Two people were the direct pretenders, one from Zumwaelt, the other from a third line of the Graven Dynasty. The Zumwaelt pretender, Gereon Uverion was the obvious candidate, but the Graven supporters did not wanted to accept this. Civil War became unevitable. Shortly before the representatives would have left the council chambers, a former advisor stood up and gave a speech about another solution and the situation seemed solved. Being happy to have prevented a war, the two parties left the keep to announce the solution to the people, who were waiting if it would be war or not. Nobody ever found out who did it, but from the other side of the square a sharpshooter shot the advisor while he was holding up the hands of the two pretender to announce the solution. Each side accused the other and that this assassin was actually meant to shoot the opposite pretender. The situation escalated but due to the former good relations the guards did not started to fight each other on the square. The War of Graven Succession officially started on this day. Caeranholm fights alongside Zumwaelt against the realms of Gravenburg, Isenmark and Lepardua. Recent History Geography Caeranholm is located in the East of Hiperios. Climate The location of the state is on the border from a moderate to a subtropian cilma zone. Though due to the few mountains and the relative distance to the sea, it is a very arid climate. The average temperature lies around 21°. Due to the flat plains which are only overlooked by the many forrests, a strong gale often blows through the lands, sometimes even becoming a storm. Snow is only seen in the very rare mountain regions on above 8.000 feet. Topograhpy Caeranholm is a very flat domain, only a single mountain range in the Southeast and the larger mountain massive in the Northwest are a disruption of the vast planes, which are excellent for harvesting. Many forrests and a few hills can be found through the country. Towards the central border to Gravenburg there are also some swamps, the largest of it was a result of one of the first battles of the war, the Battle of Red Ridge. Landmarks Known for its vast fields around Hartdeck and the large agricultural porduction in other parts of the country, Caeranhlm is home of many farmers which look over their huge fields with pride. Also famous is the deep and dark forrest along the Banner Road, where is also the location of the Inn at the Borders, which is known through all realms of the former United Kingdom. Culture Politics Military The standing army of the Caeranholm is called State Guard. The forces number 12.000 in total divided into Infantry, Cavalry and Artillery the army is organised in 250 men sized regiments. The total amount of infantry is 5.500, cavalry 5.000 and artillery 1.500. The army is always kept on the size which is made possible by conscription often by requirement. The armies task is mainly to fight in the War of Graven Succession, where it scored some victories already but also suffered several defeats. The speciciality of the army is mounted warfare, due to the exceptional horses available in Caeranholm, the cavalry makes a large part of the troops, trained in many ways of warfare this mobile force is well known among Caeranholms enemies. The commander in chief is the Castellan, the elected Monarch, currently Maximillain von Tarwitz. A general staff is in charge to take care of all needs which do not require the attention of the Castellan. The army is not spread in the realm, but focussed in the garrison at Sinagatar. the doctrine makes it possible to quickly mobilise the troops and move out while the cavalry takes the lead and can move to every part of the realm in a very short time.